Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 21
|prev = Chapter 20 |next = Chapter 22 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-21-778134709 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181397338892/underearth-book-1-chapter-21}} As Frisk continued toward Mount Hot, he came upon a rather large crag, the only thing between him and Mount Hot now stood atop it. "Seven." she spoke. "Seven Human SOULs, and King Asgore will become a god." She turned around to face Frisk. "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." Frisk's eyes widened at this news. They've already killed six Humans!? That means... "Understand? Through your seventh and final SOUL, this world will be transformed." She turned back around. "First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago..." She then stopped speaking, contemplating, before speaking up again. "No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?!" She then jumped down from the crag to face Frisk directly. "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think Humans were compassionate... BUT YOU? You're just a remorseless criminal! You wander through the caverns, attacking anyone in your path." "They attacked me, I was only defending myself!" Frisk debated. "Self-defense? Please. You didn't kill them because you had to. You killed them because it was easy for you. Because it was fun for you." She thinks I find fun in killing? "Do you think it was fun when I found out that the Snowdin Canine Unit had been completely obliterated? My troops and friends, destroyed... Is that fun? No. But your time's up, villain! You won't hurt anyone else. A knight in shining armor has appeared, and all the pain you inflicted on the fallen, every hope, every dream you've turned to dust, she's gonna send right back through her spear!" She then summoned her spear. "I'll show you how determined Monsters truly are! Let's end this!" Undyne began walking towards Frisk, the wind howling through the area. Frisk stepped back, trying to keep away from Undyne. His top objective was to find a way to calm her down and pacify her, at the very least for Papyrus's sake. "There's no escape, Human. Unless you can learn to face danger head-on, you won't last a SECOND against ME!" Miniature spears then appeared and hurled themselves at Frisk, who nimbly dodged most, though a few did impale him in places, causing Frisk to collapse to the ground in pain. "Incredible, I expected Humans to be tougher in battle." Frisk had to think of something to do, perhaps outlasting her, like he did with Toriel and Papyrus. Carefully, Frisk got back up to face Undyne. "NGAHHH! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Undyne then summoned more spears, launching them at Frisk, who dodged as best he could, still getting grazed every now and then. After a few more barrages, Frisk finally spoke up. "Undyne, I don't want to fight you." "Mercy! Ha! I still can't believe YOU want to spare ME!" Frisk racked his brain on what to do. There was no running from her, he had to figure something out before too long, as he was beginning to get exhausted from the dodging. Even though he'd suffered through more intense attacks, all those times falling into the cold water of Waterfall was finally costing him. If he didn't find a way to stop Undyne soon, it wouldn't matter how much more he could dodge. Another few minutes past, and Frisk thought he was gonna pass out at any moment, but the fear of death made him force himself to stay awake. "STOP being so damn resilient!" Undyne shouted. "What's wrong, can't even beat a child?" Frisk taunted. "What the hell are Humans made out of!? Anyone else would be DEAD by now! Alphys told me Humans were determined. I see now what she meant by that! But I'm determined, too! Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!" Undyne then charged at Frisk with her spear, who was too exhausted to even move out of the way. When Undyne reached him, she shoved her spear right through his chest. Something about this didn't quite feel right. Perhaps it was the feeling of being impaled, but it was more than that. No, it was the memory of him and what he had done. If nothing was done, justice would remain unsatisfied. This memory filled Frisk with DETERMINATION. He grabbed the spear embedded in his chest and looked up at Undyne. "Th-there's no way I'm going down that easily." This caused a chill to go down Undyne's back, and she backed off as fast as she could, dropping him in the process. "W-what the hell? What the hell was that?" Frisk stood up, still clutching the spear in his chest. "Y-you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to kill me." He started stumbling towards Undyne, who, for the first time she can ever remember, was filled with fear. "What's with this Human!?" she mumbled to herself. "STAY AWAY!" As many spears as Undyne could summon appeared and were launched at Frisk, each one embedding itself into his chest. Frisk didn't seem to be fazed by the hundred or so spears now decorating his chest. "I-I can't die. Not until... justice... has been served." His vision began to fade in and out as he stumbled ever closer to Undyne. "I-I must get through." Undyne then summoned another spear and threw it straight at Frisk, landing it in his throat. Frisk, gasping for air, collapsed to the ground. After a few more seconds, a red, heart-shaped object rose from his now lifeless body. "Y-yes. It is done." Undyne said, reaching to take the SOUL. As Undyne got close to it, a massive fissure formed across its surface, and the SOUL shattered. Seconds later, Frisk opened his eyes. Everything was black, but two solitary words stuck in his mind. Stay '''DETERMINED'. ---- "There's no escape, Human. Unless you can learn to face danger head-on, you won't last a SECOND against ME!" Frisk took a step back. ''What just happened!? He reached for his neck. Nothing was there. No spear, no wound, nothing. He looked up at Undyne just in time to see another spear hurling towards him, just enough time for him to side-step it, causing it to land just behind him. Frisk looked back at the spear. There's no way I can outlast her, she's too well trained... Meaning... The only way past her is... Frisk reached out and grabbed the spear. As soon as he grabbed it, it turned from its light blue to a deep green color. "Heh, now you get it." Undyne yelled. Frisk certainly got it. He had to kill Undyne. I'm sorry Papyrus. Undyne summoned more spears and fired them at Frisk, who had begun running at her at full speed, dodging the projectiles as they came near. When he got close, Undyne reached out to grab him. Frisk rolled down to his right and thrust the spear into the weak spot in the armor just below her left ribs as far as he could. "Ngahhh... Wh... Y... You were stronger... Than I thought..." Undyne coughed out, her breath heavily broken as she collapsed onto a knee. "So then... ... this is where... ... it ends... ..." Undyne paused for a moment, holding her side. "No..." She then stood back up and faced Frisk. "NO! I won't die!" Frisk stepped back, unsure of what to think about this. "Alphys... Asgore... Papyrus... Everyone is counting on me to protect them!" She dispersed the spear sticking into her side and threw a new one at Frisk's feet. "Human! In the name of everybody's hopes and dreams... I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Frisk charged Undyne, stabbing her again, this time in the chest. "Come on, is that all you've got!?" She said, batting him away before summoning some more spears and throwing them at him. Frisk ran back up to Undyne and stabbed her numerous times again. "... pathetic. You're going to have to try harder than that!" Her saying this sent a chill down Frisk's back, who proceeded to stab her in the throat. Through cut breath, Undyne continued speaking. "S-see how strong we are when we believe in ourselves?" Frisk, staring downward at her feet, noticed that her entire lower half began to distort. This caused Frisk to back off. "H... heh... Had enough yet?" she sneered again. Frisk ran back up to Undyne and ran the spear right through her armor and straight into her chest. Her entire body began distorting because of this. "I won't... ... give up..." she worked out as Frisk twisted the spear inside of her, hearing multiple snapping sounds by doing this. "Ha... ha... ... Alphys... This is what I was afraid of... This is why I never told you..." She once again went silent for a moment, collapsing to the ground again. Frisk stepped back a little bit as Undyne's entire body was becoming heavily distorted. "No... No! Not yet! I won't die!" Undyne screamed as she stood up again, shaping back correctly once again. "I WON'T DIE!" she began shouting over and over again, each time slowly melting into a puddle before she finally fell backward and turned to dust, this time for good. Frisk collapsed to the ground as well, but in a sense of relief. The fight was finally over. He felt a very strong warm sensation within his chest, as well as a heaviness being enforced there. He also had a burning question. What happened? Wasn't I killed? He had a feeling this question would linger for a while longer. After a while, Frisk got up, and walked into the crag Undyne had been atop of before their fight. Some ways in, in front of a broken sign that read "Welcome t-", Frisk's phone started ringing again. It was Papyrus. The phone then hung up. Frisk didn't know what to say, and so he pressed forward into the Hotlands of Mount Hot. }} Category:Underearth